


You're my home

by bev_crusher1971



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sorta coda to 13x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GIbbs spends Thanksgiving at Bishop's place, Tony is home alone in DC. And they miss each other terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my home

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy little something came to me after watching "Blood Brothers" and I just had to let it out. 
> 
> Beta made by my sister-in-crime [counselor69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69)
> 
> The title comes from the Billy Joel song "You're my home". Lyrics at the end of the story.
> 
> edit: you can also find a korean version of this story here: http://blog.naver.com/lovecangji/220707882912  
> Thank you, [CoCo50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoCo50) for translating it.

The Thanksgiving-Dinner was nice. Bishop's mother was sweet, her brothers could definitely hold their liquor and in meeting her father, he knew where she got her strength and pigheadedness from. The food was good and plenty, so was the alcohol. Beer, wine, bourbon and – last but not least – his beloved coffee. 

And yet. 

And yet something was missing. Looking around, he saw all the smiling faces around the table and suddenly he knew what was missing. 

Tony. 

It was the first time since … well, since a very long time that he spent this day without Tony. And he missed him. Missed him more than he'd thought possible. A buzzing movement in his backpocket notified him that he had received a text, and when he pulled it out and saw that it was from Tony, he smiled. 

“Good news, Gibbs?” Bishop asked, and after typing a quick reply he put the phone back. 

“Yep,” he just said, and continued eating, ignoring Bishop's curious gaze. 

Hours later, when he was laying in bed in one of the Bishop's guestroom, he pulled out his phone again, and hit 1 on speed dial. 

“I thought you'd never call,” was the greeting he got after the person on the other end had picked up. 

“Thanksgiving at Fornells place?” he asked back, not even trying to hide his grin. 

“Oh please, don't remind me,” Tony groaned, and Gibbs hat to stifle a laugh. He made himself comfortable and heard a slight rustling through the phone. “It was terrible,” Tony continued, “at first I thought Fornell was joking when the said it was a punishment. But after seeing and then *eating* some of the stuff Emily made...”

Gibbs could almost hear the shudder he knew must be running over Tony's back. Then Tony's voice came through the line, “I miss you, Jethro.”

Gibbs leaned back in bed, closed his eyes and enjoyed the familiar voice in his ear. “I miss you, too, Tony,” he murmured. For a few long moments they simply listened to the other breathing, then Tony said quietly, “This is the first time since … forever that we're apart on Thanksgiving. Never thought I would miss you *that* much.” He sounded wistful and for one crazy second Gibbs wished that he'd stayed in DC. Would have given Bishop the time-out she needed or maybe should have come *after* Thanksgiving. 

“I'll be home in a few days,” he simply said, knowing that Tony would be able to read between the lines. Would be able to hear the unspoken 'I miss you too and I can't wait to be home again'. 

“She coming with you?” Tony asked quietly and Gibbs laughed softly. 

“Couldn't come home without her,” he just answered, and Tony giggled. “Booked one-way again, huh, Boss?”

“Yep!”

Another silence. Then a quiet, “I should go to sleep now, Boss. But it's hard to sleep without you.”

Involuntarily, his hand slid over the empty bed beside him and sighed. 

“I'll hurry,” he promised, “to come home to you, Tony. Now good night. And sleep!” He made it an order, knowing that Tony would obey. 

“I'll do,” Tony answered laughing, and just before he ended the call, he said softly, “Love you, Boss.” 

A little click announced the end of the call, and Gibbs held the phone a few heartbeats longer against his ear before he took it down and smiled. 

“I love you, too, Tony.”

~*~

He came home two days later, in the middle of the night. They had driven the whole day but had started later than he would have liked. Bishop's parents had taken forever to say good-bye to their little girl, and if not for Gibbs, she would have stayed another day. 

Now he silently closed the door behind him, noticing the dark house and the sliver of light coming from the bedroom. He dropped his bag by the door and made his way upstairs, slowly entering the bedroom. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Tony was sleeping as was to be expected at two in the morning. On their joined dresser were several burning candles, next to that two glasses and a cooler with a bottle of Champagne. Quietly, he stepped closer and saw that the ice in the cooler was almost completely gone. Then he turned around to look at Tony. He was laying on his stomach, his face half buried in Gibbs' pillow. The covers had slipped a bit, showing that the younger man was naked. And suddenly Gibbs wished he had one of those modern cellphones. And that he knew how to use it. He wanted to take a picture of Tony just as he was now: naked, sleeping, the candles illuminating him, making his skin golden. He wanted to have this picture with him when he had to be away again over night. When some duty expected him to be away from his lover. 

A mumbled, “Boss?” broke through his thoughts and with a smile he looked at Tony's face. One eye was opened and slowly, sleepily, one of his hands crawled out from underneath the pillow and patted the bed beside him. “Been waiting for you, Boss,” Tony mumbled, “how late is it?”

Gibbs quickly undressed and left his clothes in a heap on the floor. He blew out the candles and after a quick trip to the bathroom, he slid underneath the covers next to Tony who instantly moved close to him, closed his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. “Missed you, Boss,” he breathed, falling back asleep at breathtaking speed. For a moment Gibbs doubted that his lover had even been really awake. 

“Missed you, too, Tony,” he whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to Tony's forehead. 

With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and pulled the sleepwarm, relaxed body as close as possible. He would unpack tomorrow. As well as put his clothes away. Tomorrow was sunday so they could sleep in. They would make love in the morning, after their first coffee. He would worship his lover's body, would touch and kiss every patch of skin he could reach. After bringing him to the brink again and again, he would sink into the tight heat of his lover's body, would take and give pleasure. And then, after a joined shower, he would take Tony out to breakfast. 

He didn't realize that he was smiling when sleep finally caught up with him. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> You're My Home 
> 
> When you look into my eyes  
> And you see the crazy gypsy in my soul  
> It always comes as a surprise  
> When I feel my withered roots begin to grow
> 
> Well I never had a place that I could call my very own  
> That's all right, my love, 'cause you're my home
> 
> When you touch my weary head  
> And you tell me everything will be all right  
> You say, ["Use my body for your bedAnd my love will keep you warm throughout the night"]
> 
> Well, I'll never be a stranger and I'll never be alone  
> Whenever we're together, that's my home
> 
> Home can be the Pennsylvania Turnpike  
> Indiana's early morning dew  
> High up in the hills of California  
> Home is just another word for you
> 
> Well I never had a place that I could call my very own  
> That's all right, my love, 'cause you're my home
> 
> If I travel all my life  
> And I never get to stop and settle down  
> Long as I have you by my side  
> There's a roof above and good walls all around
> 
> You're my castle, you're my cabin and my instant pleasure dome  
> I need you in my house 'cause you're my home  
> You're my home


End file.
